


An unusual apology

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Prothean, Sixty-nine, Vaginal Sex, hurt/comfort (implied), major character death (mentioned), male masturbation (mentioned), original ME3 ending (without Extended Cut DLC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javik always prefers speaking his mind but this time, he’d gone too far. And while Private Kay prefers giving him a wide berth after he’d hurt her feelings, the unpleasant run-in still makes him feel uncomfortable. An apology might be able to put things right – if she’s willing listening to him ever again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unusual apology

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for his story is directly set after the Reaper War, the Normandy is still stranded on the planet, Shepard is dead.
> 
> A/N: Kay is little more than a trollop. That's deliberate. I never wrote a slutty character before.
> 
> A/N/N: This short story is the result of a lengthy chat with a friend via MSN. We were throwing some wild ideas around and this is the outcome: lot's of smut and an unusual character for Javik to bang: I went for the crazy stuff. Something that usually wouldn't happen without him threatening her with the airlock: paring him up with someone just interested in sex.

They had won. The Reapers were destroyed. That didn’t made the losses they’d suffered less painful, however. Javik was more familiar than anyone else when it came to loss, pain and grieving. He lost and mourned a whole culture, his people. He’d tried keeping everyone at distance just to prevent being hurt again. But he still allowed one person to get under his skin. Shepard. 

She was dead now. She’d sacrificed herself for the greater good of the galaxy. She died so everyone else could live. 

The Prothean was torn between pride for what she accomplished and sadness over her loss. He had hardened himself against the pain and suffering of war – a war he had waged for almost two centuries. And now, after all this time, he’d allowed someone getting close to him again. It wasn’t love that he had felt but there’d been a strong connection between them. He bottled-up too much over the years; too much hate, anger and despair. He believed himself to be beyond caring meanwhile but her death was the initial spark setting off an emotional avalanche. And everything he’d suppressed for so long brimmed over... 

 

Private Kay Mahjan couldn’t pick a more unfortunate time to look after the ancient warrior. He whirled around the moment the door to his quarters opened, his eyes damp with tears. Her face was puffy, her eyes red and swollen, and she approached him the moment she noticed the wet trails on his face. When she was close enough for him to sense her, he was too shaken by his churning emotions to block the sensory input. 

She reeked of despair, a pain so thick and heavy it clogged Javik’s pheromone-sensitive nasal grooves like acidic glue. Despite her own feelings, she was still ready to offer him comfort, to ease his suffering. But that wasn’t all he could sense. Buried under thick layers of hurt and distress, he still noticed the one note he’d come to associate with her. The smell of arousal, of peaking desire whenever she entered his room. He ignored her presence usually, unwilling to talk with her and only maintaining the minimum of civility. But in his currently rather frail state of mind, just the hint of her sexually motivated aura was enough to enrage him now. 

He didn’t waste any time thinking. His own pain needed an outlet and Private Kay was unlucky enough crossing his path at the worst time possible. He merely acted on his feelings and lashed out at her. With as much arrogance as he could muster, giving her a piece of his mind. What he thought of her and her species. But especially of her. He was disgusted with her and how someone could feel lust when their emotional wounds were still raw and bleeding. Kay turned white as a sheet and left his quarters at once. Without looking back. Shaking like a leaf and deeply hurt. 

She never approached him again. 

 

That had happened almost a month ago… 

 

The Normandy was still stranded on the planet. The whole crew was busy making repairs and gathering food supplies for their long way back into Alliance space. Javik lent a hand wherever and whenever possible, just like everybody else. He still had the evenings for himself and used the final hours of the day for walks in the nearby forest. He always preferred to be alone. He still had a lot of thinking to do and welcomed the peace and quiet of his surroundings where only the warm evening sun and the twittering of birds kept him company. 

The unpleasant episode with Private Kay wasn’t forgotten. He felt uncomfortable about what happened. He’d been way too harsh with her. Usually, he never cared what others might think of him. He never shirked from speaking the truth, to say what no one else dared to express. This time, though, he was embarrassed of what he’d said. Taking advantage of the situation only to let himself go in the worst way possible wasn’t acceptable. It ate away at him. No matter how bad a situation was, he always kept himself under control. Even when he was seething behind the cool façade, he never lost his temper. Their bitter-sweet victory had left him emotionally charged but that didn’t justify his reaction in the slightest. 

Javik couldn’t help but watch out for the human female. He wanted to apologize. Even if he couldn’t wipe the slate clean, he could still express his regret and try smoothing things over again. Kay had learned her lesson very well though. Whenever she spotted him in his bright red and golden armor, she turned round on her heels and walked away in the opposite direction. She wouldn’t let him close enough to talk and she avoided looking at him, even on distances that were too large for direct eye contact. 

 

\- one evening, close to sundown -

 

The Prothean rounded a boulder and looked up when he heard splashing not too far away. A creak intersected the path he followed and formed a small shallow right at its bend, deep enough for someone to take a bath in. He was too surprised about the sight greeting him and made another two, three steps before he stopped. 

It took him another moment before he recognized the bathing woman. 

It was Kay. 

 

She had her back turned to him, unaware about his presence. Javik looked around until he spotted her clothes and moved closer. Maybe she would be too distracted to notice him until it was too late, finally giving him the chance to talk. He knew that just standing about and watching her wasn’t exactly the most fortunate thing he could do. Especially after the harsh lecture he gave her. About her “foolish desire to mate with him” and that Prothean’s never copulated with unworthy species. Or lesser individuals. He’d said these things only to inflict pain and to scare her off, Kay would never know the difference or that his rude words had been a lie. 

He wasn’t interested in sex. Or a mate. At least not right now. His life had been turned upside down again and just then when he thought it was about to get straightened out. He’d looked forward to stay aboard the Normandy, to remain at Shepard’s side despite everything he said before the final battle. Something that now would never happen… 

 

Kay turned around and left the water just then, when his thoughts were the darkest. He could only guess his expression but it made her recoil. She stared at him with wide eyes and her body tensed. His rather grim features triggered a hodgepodge of emotions in her. Her feelings were intense enough for him to smell them with his nasal grooves and he strived for a more neutral mien until the young female calmed some down again. She still eyed him suspiciously. 

“We must talk. You probably rather attack me than listen again, but allow me to explain. … But not here, we could be interrupted any time. A more private place is better suited. There is an abandoned camp not too far from here.” 

 

Kay nodded after a moment of contemplating. He stepped aside, letting her pass before he brought up the rear, directing her quietly until they left the beaten track and entered a more secluded part of the forest. 

Javik was surprised she didn’t insist on getting dressed at first again. She was too distracted and confused by his request for any ambiguous thoughts. That she accompanied him in nothing but her skimpy bikini was a clear sign of her absentmindedness and worries about their impending talk. This was definitely one of the few times where her desire was noticeable dampened by more pressing concerns. But her smell was still tinged by that well-known tangy note, even if it remained buried under anxiety and insecurity. 

 

\---

 

They entered a small clearing and the Prothean looked around before he sat down on a tree log. She remained in front of him, rubbing her arms, unsure about what to do. Her body language revealed caution, and that she preferred to be anywhere else than here, out in the woods and alone with the one man she had no real desire of being alone with any longer. She wasn’t afraid of him but his cutting tongue filled her with daunting respect by now… 

He stretched out his hand. “Come. Join me...” 

The Private approached him slowly; her attention went back and forth between his face and his outstretched fingers before she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her closer. She knelt down in front of him to be at eye level with him, studying his expression carefully. 

Nine times out of ten, Javik was never at a loss for an answer. This time, though, he didn’t know where to begin or how and her inner turmoil made it even worse. He leant forward at once and grasped her shoulders, opening himself to her. The unexpected touch had Kay stiffening in surprise, the mental connection made her squirm as soon as she recognized the greenish tinged memory. She was back in his quarters again, experiencing the unfortunate scene once more but now from his point of view. 

She finally went still and stopped struggling against the pictures he showed her. Her body grew hot and he heard her gasp in utter embarrassment. He strengthened his hold on her until he’d shown her everything she needed to know. Not only the events from his room but his later reactions as well. His regret and discomfort about what happened. 

Silence spread between them when he let go of her again. 

 

“Thank you, … I think.” Her response was so quiet he had to listen closely to understand the uttered words. “For… showing me this. I didn’t know you can sense these kinds of things. Emotions. And, uh…” She looked away, blushing. 

“Only when they’re strong enough. Or when I’m distracted and let my guard drop.” 

Kay kept her head down. Her body still emanated a lot of heat. The tight, high ponytail kept the hair out of her face, leaving ears and neck exposed. Her skin was flushed down to her shoulders and bosom, her ears were bright red with embarrassment. 

“I’d been more careful around you if I’d known about your abilities. Not that I’d ever acted on my… on… well, I wouldn’t call it feelings but, err, … Oh, screw this. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s … embarrassing.” Kay was about to stand up. 

He grasped her shoulders again and urged her to remain in place. “But why me? What is so special about me? …My Prothean heritage must be such a temptation…” 

His provoking words flared her temper. She glared at him, holding his gaze until he perked his brows up. All four of them. She showed a remarkable spirit and fire at once. And that was something he truly appreciated. 

“I would show you if I had your skills, but I can’t!” 

“You can. Because of me.” And with that, he opened himself once more and probed her mind. 

 

Her notions were of a very basic need. Just an animalistic drive and yet it was somehow different. It wasn’t about adding a notch to her bedpost, or about bragging for bedding the probably most unique being in the galaxy. She was sexually attracted to him but she desired him as a man, not as a trophy. He fascinated her but not for being Prothean. He was just very attractive to her. And that surprised him. A lot. 

Javik had issues regarding all other species as attractive. Some, like the turians and salarians, were even utterly ugly for him. Most races had too many fingers and toes and almost all of them hadn’t enough eyes. Humans, though, stood out the most with their lively expressions and overly flexible features. And he’d expected the feeling to be mutual; that everyone else regarded him as odd looking and too alien to be interested in him. 

He ended the connection and thought about what he learned until his unique perceptions diverted his attention. Kay struggled keeping herself under control but being so close to him incited her. He could sense her already although it was an erratic swelling and subsiding of her feelings this time. 

 

And that brought him back to the actual problem that caused the whole mess. He had no idea how to handle the situation any further. He had no desire to encourage her in any way and preferred a solution that would leave him out of her business for good from now on. Javik doubted that she would stalk him in any way. Despite being quite the lecherous sort, she seemed oddly shy. He would’ve never known about her intentions without his special abilities.

 

A soft squeezing right above his knees distracted him and he looked down. Her hands rested on his thighs. Even if she wanted to make a move on him – she just wouldn’t dare. She knew that he wouldn’t approve and merely used his legs as support to ease the growing strain on her back and the beginning ache in her knees. 

Looking along both their bodies had an unexpected effect on him. He never really paid attention to her physical attributes. Or that of any other human female. Until now. She was only scantily dressed. Her bikini was still wet and clung to her curves. He might not be interested in her species, her female appearance still had an impact on him.

 

Javik wasn’t aware of the sudden, deep silence stretching between them. He studied her attributes curiously and even with faint amusement about how much their skin colors clashed. Said amusement dwindled rather quickly while his curiosity grew. The sight of her generously exposed breasts wasn’t arousing per se but even he wasn’t immune to certain stimuli in the longer term. He’d never been so close to her before; the constant pheromonic onslaught was a very direct and animalistic message, something that would awaken sexual interest in every male Prothean...

His people never really evolved past their pheromone sensitivity or he, and many other younglings, never would’ve been born in the midst of an extinction war. 

He spent more than a year among other species by now, and even when their wooing and seduction rituals were different, they all aimed for the same goal: to attract a man. Or female. Most races enjoyed sex beyond procreation and his people hadn’t been different. 

 

Kay remained stock still under his ongoing and thoughtful scrutiny before she straightened up some, allowing him an even better view at her bosom. Her nipples erected, forming two stiff, small nubs in the black bikini top. He stretched out his hand before he could stop himself. The pad of his first finger ran slowly over one hardened tip. She inhaled audibly. Her scent intensified and heat began pooling in his loins. 

The most reasonable decision would be to apologize for the indelicacy, to get up and just leave. Her physical reaction fascinated and banned him on a more primal level than he’d expected. He wasn’t any longer willing to leave - or to stop his blatant examination. The visible responses from her body not only aroused his curiosity, they ... teased him now. 

The tip of his finger explored the hard bud thoroughly, drawing slow, gentle circles around it. Kay was already breathing heavier. Amazed about the impact such a simple touch had on her, he twisted the nipple softly between thumb and forefinger. 

 

A faint moan escaped her lips and he cupped her breast. His overly sharp senses noticed the sudden, heady scent of cumulating moisture between her legs. Javik squeezed and caressed her soft flesh before his thumb ran back and forth over the erect nub again. 

Her fingers pressed into his thighs. He felt the pressure of her strengthening grasp and the sharp, little sting of ten fingernails biting into his skin through the tight jumpsuit. She pushed her boob between his caressing fingers, urging him with a suppressed groan and another thrust against his palm to continue. 

He took both hands then, fondling her breasts. The damp, cold material of her top was unpleasant and distracting. His fingers moved below the fabric and pushed it aside, exposing her almost teasingly slow for his eyes. Kay’s skin was just as clammy. She removed the flimsy piece while he warmed her with his palms until she whimpered softly. 

She leant into his touch, offering herself... 

Her sensuality began to arouse him. He pulled her closer and she complied willingly. Hot breath brushed his face. Trembling fingertips ran along his cheek and down to his mouth where the curious fingers remained, exploring his slightly parted lips. 

He teased the caressing tips with his tongue and she pushed her forefinger slowly into his mouth. Javik sucked her finger deeper in and Kay moaned softly. His gentle suckling seemed to go straight into her lap. She removed one of his hands from her breasts and placed it between her thighs, letting him feel the heat and moisture there. His fingers ran softly around and over her mound and labia. Her nether lips were swollen. He felt the gaping cleft between them, the slick wetness already seeping through the thin bikini panties. 

The young woman pulled her finger out of his mouth and cupped his face, raising it a little. Their lips met so impatiently that their teeth collided. The faint clacking noise was drowned by their mutual, half-choked moan. She was aggressive, greedy. Her tongue trusted into his oral cavity. He answered the passionate assault with relish, his tongue battling with hers for dominance before he eased the intensity of their frenching to a gentler, calmer kiss. 

 

His fingers caressed her pussy lips while his tongue played with hers. Kay’s fingers clenched and unclenched behind his neck. She wheezed into his face, close to trembling in his arms. She groaned inside his mouth when one of his thick knuckles pushed her folds further apart through the dampened garment, stroking slowly back and forth in her slit. 

His armor was too constricting by now, the jumpsuit way too hot on his skin and the confining pressure on his erection was getting painful. Javik parted from her lips and opened the clasps along his ribs. Kay helped him as best as she could, undressing him together and peeling the tight suit off his sweaty skin. 

 

Her gaze aimed between his legs when he pushed the material down to his ankles and fumbled around with the thin slippers first. Her eyes widened when she saw his erection and uttered a faint “wow”. He had no experience with humans and couldn’t tell if his size would be sufficient but her reaction was very pleasing. 

Her fingertips ran down the length of his shaft and up again while he pulled her bikini panties down. She stimulated him with an all too gentle grasp, moving the rather loose skin slow and a little hesitant as well. He clasped her hand, squeezing her fingers until she put more pressure on his member, guiding her fist in a steady rhythm up and down, tightening the skin with every downwards stroke until the reddish, thicker folds right below the tip began to stretch and expand. 

She panted heavily and pushed his fingers into her crotch, urging him to masturbate her as well. Javik had to remove her hand. The unfamiliar touch of so many fingers around his length and the almost shy caresses were an unexpected and rather intense turn on. 

“Get up,” he rasped and fought the urge to touch himself. 

Kay’s abdomen was almost at eye level when she stood in front of him. The Prothean slipped off the log and knelt down in front of her. He caressed her slit, watching the up and down of his hand closely. How he stroked her pussy; his turquoise blue fingers moved so gentle over her mound. He pulled her swollen nether lips open now and then with both thumbs, exposing the rosy inside to his eyes. The engorged clit tempted him to spread her repeatedly, just to catch a glimpse of the stiff nub - until he gave it a soft, experimental lick. She groaned. 

She pulled herself open for him, gasping, hips thrusting a little, eager to feel him. He held her gaze, aroused by the expression in her eyes while his tongue searched for her pearl at the same time. She moaned softly when he found it. 

“Ohhhgod! Mmmhhh!! Lick me, yes.” 

Her vocal expression had him circling the small nub slowly before he pushed deeper between her labia. Her abdomen followed the tip of his tongue wherever it went. She placed both hands on top of his head and looked down to him, panting over the sight of his dark, long alien tongue and how it moved so leisurely back and forth between her folds, exploring her womanhood so thoroughly and tasting her. 

“How long is it since… Aaahhh… Mmmh! Since someone sucked your cock?” 

He pulled his tongue back and looked up to her. “Too long to remember.” 

His reply had her stepping back from him. “We can do this at the same time, you know.” 

Javik needed a second to understand the meaning. “Lay down, then. On your side.” 

She complied at once and waited, panting, until he joined her on the forest floor. 

She pulled him closer at the hips, grasped his rigid pole and had him in her mouth even before he was able to push her pelvis into the correct position. 

 

Kay’s impatient assault made him gasp. He froze in mid-motion, resting his weight on an elbow, the other, partly raised hand at her thigh and couldn’t do more than closing his eyes, enjoying her attention. She was hesitant to stroke him as firm as he needed it. Her mouth was anything but timid, however. She sucked really hard. Almost too hard. He fought the growing urge to pull out again. She let him slip from her lips and licked down to his balls and up to the tip repeatedly. Panting. Groaning. He started feeling hot all over. 

Her head moved further between his legs. The Prothean gasped a little when he felt her mouth on his testicles. She stroked her flattened tongue over the soft skin and nipped tenderly with her lips before she sucked his balls in turns. Her pelvis began to thrust and push impatiently and he pulled himself together. 

Javik looked down between her wide open thighs. Spreading her with his fingers, he gazed at her drenched pussy. Her mouth moved up along his member again, the tip of her tongue stroked the highly sensitive folds below the glans. He arched his loins into her ministrations and groaned when he felt her sucking the underside of his manhood, right below the tip. Her tongue played with the swollen glans ridge before she dipped into the damp peehole, tasting the leaking fluids. 

He panted his glowing hot breath between her legs. Moisture glittered at her vaginal opening. The area around the entrance was visibly swollen. He held her labia open and lowered his head. His tongue circled her clit before he took the little nub between his lips and suckled cautiously. She pushed herself against his mouth at once, urging him to continue. 

Kay timed her licking, sucking and teasing with his actions. He was gentle and patient and noticeably enjoyed pleasuring her orally. His tongue was soft and caressing. He played with her clitoris until her thighs began to tremble. She began to moan at some point while licking and sucking him just as tender at the same time. And her sudden tenderness had a spontaneous effect on him. 

He swelled in her hand. His member began to pulse and throb. The tip grew rather firm and seemed to flare a little. His balls tightened and pulled up. She was too horny to care if she pushed him towards completion or not. Taking him into her mouth, she sucked gentler than before, moving her lips up and down as far as she could. She gave him a final, gradually strengthening suckle until he left her orifice with a damp “flop” and a hoarse, shaky groan resounded from between her legs. 

Her fist stroked up and down and this time, she pulled the skin fully back, stretching it as far down as possible. His manhood jerked strongly between her fingers and spat a clear line of pre-coital fluids over her arm and tit. The watery droplets rolled down her skin like warm rain. She gasped and gave him a couple of long, firm strokes. When she leant forward to lick him again, he released a gush of thin, hot pre-cum that trickled down over her fingers. 

Kay moaned at the sight of him suddenly dripping and oozing, unaware about how dangerously close he was to his release. Javik grew restless. He jerked and squirmed, bucking his hips, desperate to enter her mouth. His breathing was getting quick and harsh. He sucked her pearl stronger now and rubbed it with the tip of his tongue, dead set on getting both of them off together. 

He arched his loins forward, the tip of his erection nudged her lips. She took him back into her mouth, pumping and sucking at the same time. His body shuddered. He pushed deeper between her lips and began to thrust. Kay placed her fist around the base and pushed against his pelvis to prevent him from entering too deep. She heard him wheezing fitfully. His member was getting glowing hot and extremely rigid. He seemed to grow another inch. She heard him moan and when he held still for a moment, she teased the damp urethral slit with her tongue, suddenly tasting a dribble of slick sperm. 

Javik raised his head with a jerk, gasping aloud. “Suck! Suck me!” 

And she sucked. Hard and greedy. Her efforts were rewarded with a drawn-out, deep and throaty moan that almost had her curling her toes in ecstasy. His cock began to twitch, spurting jets of cum along the roof of her mouth. She sucked and swallowed and sucked again. He moaned and panted and groaned, unable to do anything but enjoying his climax and the sensation of her hungry mouth around his dick. 

He continued stroking her when he came to his senses again. Lubing a fingertip with her juices, he started rubbing her clit, flicking the tip back and forth over the swollen nub. 

Kay was still busy with his member, licking off the last drops of come and stroking him gently. He let her play with his softening length while his finger caressed her with quickening strokes. 

She grew restless and began to pant. Her grip tightened around him, keeping him semi-erect. Kay’s breath was cool against his saliva damp member. She licked the glans while his fingertip moved in quick circles over and around her clit. Her tongue began to tremble and pulled back. She threw her head back and moaned. Her pussy was glowing hot and slick, the labia thick and swollen, wide and gaping. She pushed against his hectically rubbing finger, whimpering. Just to gasp loudly the next second. Her slit began to jerk and twitch. He continued stroking her and quickly took his other hand, pushing the second forefinger into her pulsing vagina. 

His position so far between her legs and above her abdomen allowed him a perfect view onto her crotch. He watched her coming and the strength of her contractions had him panting with excitement. Her inner walls were tight yet soft and smooth. His finger moved slowly in and out of her, and Javik wished for the first time he’d have more than just two. He wanted to fill her, preferably with his cock, but he doubted that he would be ready any time soon again. 

 

Both of them straightened up almost at the same time. He slipped back against the log and Kay took her place right next to him. He faced her when she leaned against his shoulder. Her fingers moved gently up and down his arm. She was sated. And happy. Though her feelings were rather mixed; just as his own. He’d just wanted to apologize. And now, they were leaning against one another, both of them naked, spent and sweaty. He suppressed a small chuckle. That was by far the most exciting and unusual apology he’d ever done… 

 

\- A few days later -

 

Private Kay never approached him on her own. She nodded and greeted him when they met somewhere aboard the ship or outside but she never tried any advances. Javik was well aware of her heightened desire. Their fling in the forest had left its impressions. Not only on her but him as well. He’d been too tired that very evening and was out as a light as soon as he hit the mattress. Later, though, he had more leisure time to reflect about the events. What had happened between the two of them. 

His sex drive had been dormant and suppressed for far too long. And now, with his lust awakened again, his body refused to forget the sensations. He couldn’t remember masturbating as often in his life before as he now did; all the while thinking of Kay’s eager mouth and how she’d sucked him off. He was so horny all of a sudden; he had to get off several times a day. It was as if his body wanted to make up for the long time where he rigorously neglected his needs – or as if he’d entered a second puberty at once. 

 

His senses were strangely sharpened after his episode with Kay and noticeably attuned to human females. He’d never spent so much as a second glance on their behinds or the chest area before. Now, he found himself watching the female crew members, studying their anatomy. Having his very own sexual experience with one of their kind meanwhile, it took surprisingly little to stir his appetite. Tight pants and the outline of an even tighter slip underneath fuelled his imagination. Not to the point that he became aroused but it was enough for him to enter the right mood for more – should the situation arise. And often, he hoped it would… 

 

\---

 

Javik took the elevator down to Engineering and turned to face the door when the lift stopped and Kay Mahjan entered. They continued their way down in silence after exchanging a greeting. The ride was short but he still had enough time to scrutinize her thoughtfully. She returned his gaze, curious about his intentions. Kay was uncomplicated and predictable in her behavior. She wasn’t keen on a relationship and wouldn’t nag him if he lost his interest in her. She had a nicely shaped body, she enjoyed sex, and she was willing and good in the sack but kept her distance otherwise. He wasn’t ready for something steadier, her company, however, was quite convenient and a pretty face (for a human) keeping is bed warm was everything he needed right now… 

It took only moments for him to make up his mind. He grasped her wrist and pulled her out with him as soon as the doors opened. He turned left and approached his quarters. As expected, Kay followed him without any hesitation but with noticeably growing anticipation. 

The Prothean locked the door behind them. She had barely enough time to regard the red door holo with an arched eyebrow before he pushed her against the wall. One of his thighs squeezed between her legs, urging them apart. They were the same height. He was slightly smaller than an average human male but more broadly built; with widely set shoulders, strong, longer arms and a massive, muscular chest. 

The Private gasped in surprise about his unexpected move. Her gasp changed to a little, approving moan when one of his hands pulled the clasps at his ribs open, yanking unceremoniously at the ancient chest harness until it was loose enough to sag and drop with a resounding ‘clank’. 

She helped him get rid of the other pieces. His black and brown jumpsuit couldn’t hide the growing bulge between his legs, the thickening curve of his manhood along the groin. He leant into her path and she approached him at once, kissing him back with the same impatience and passion. Her fingers fiddled with the fastenings of his tight undersuit. Their tongues playing, he groaned into her mouth and tried to get rid of his outfit as quick as possible. 

Kay slipped out of her fatigues at the same time and he let her push off the wall. They moved over to the bed behind the privacy shield. Step by step. One heated, sucking kiss after the other, leaving a trail of clothes behind. She clawed at his back, leaving burning scratches on the dark, spotted skin of his backside before she rubbed herself against his erection. They parted with a damp smack, both of them gasping. Her small hand cupped his swollen testicles. He was more than ready for her. She moaned softly and suckled at his bottom lip before she traced a row of slim, doubled teeth with the tip of her tongue until she reached his blunt fangs. 

Javik climbed onto his bed, she followed close behind and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and rubbing herself against his rigid length. She was already wet and ready for intercourse. He grasped her butt and made her move slowly back and forth until they found a mutual rhythm, grinding and rubbing against one another. 

Kay straightened up, cupping her breasts. Her pelvis pushed against his loins, she rubbed her open slit up and down his member. He clasped her hands, squeezing her fingers until they pressed into her bosom and answered the grinding motions with slight pelvic thrusts. Javik raised his head, focusing his attention on the point where their bodies touched. He jutted from between her folds, sliding to and fro in her slick heat, a first drop of pre-cum glinted at the darkening and swelling glans. 

The Private rolled her hips, wheezing. “What do you want?” 

“On your hands and knees, turn around.” He was already a little breathless with arousal.

She climbed off him and did as she was told, panting with anticipation. Kay hung her head and glimpsed along her body when she felt the mattress shifting. She moaned quietly when he knelt down behind her. 

“C’mon, fuck me.” Her butt rotated impatiently. “Stick your cock in.” 

She sighed when knuckles brushed her labia with slight back and forth motions. Kay watched him as best as she could from her kneeling position and gazed through her spread legs, looking on how he slicked his erection with saliva damp fingers. 

The mattress shifted again when he slipped closer. She pushed her butt out as far as she could, raising her abdomen to make it easier for him to penetrate her. The slick glans slipped up and down between her folds before he pushed against her entrance. She bit down on her bottom lip, groaning through her teeth when he slipped inside. 

“Ohh God! Mmmnnn. Gods! Uuuhhhnn…” 

He slid in deep. As deep as he could without hurting her. Kay whimpered when his balls pressed against her slit. Javik held still, allowing her to accommodate to his size. Both of them where breathing hard. He shifted behind her. His manhood throbbed inside her pussy. “I’m heavier than a human. Can you bear my weight?” 

“Try it”, she gasped and grunted when he straightened up. 

He clasped her waist and leant forward. Her back complained about the sudden pressure on the vertebras. She felt him moving inside her when he changed his position until he rested most of his weight on his arms and, therefore, on her back as well. She groaned. Loudly. The different angle allowed her to feel him not only better but a lot deeper, too. 

He pulled out as far as he could and pushed back in with a sudden, hard motion. She yelped. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No! Gods, no. More!” 

Another deep, rough thrust. She groaned loudly. “Aaayeah! Fuck me!” 

He needed a while until he found an even rhythm. He had to spread his legs more for a better footing, fully resting his weight on her back now. Kay was so out of breath from carrying him she could barely moan. 

 

He entered her really deep, his pelvis slapping against her buttcheeks, rocking her whole body and hammering her until she had almost stars exploding behind her eyelids. He gasped and groaned behind her, and the lustful noises he made mixed with the wet squishing of their coupling and the rhythmic squeaking of protesting bedsprings. 

Javik sensed the strain he put on her and stopped, moving down again until he knelt behind her, massaging her hurting lumbar region, giving her a moment to relax. He stroked up and down her back. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She was still panting a little. 

“I’ll be gentler…” 

“You needn’t. I like it a little rough.” 

“Maybe you like this as well…” He pulled slowly out until only the glans remained inside her and pushed just as slow back in again. 

The long strokes made her shiver. Her inner walls squeezed his member and tightened around him. 

“Yes,” he was breathing heavily. “I can feel you much better. How tight you are…” 

He made another couple of gentle but deep thrusts and a soft, drawn-out moan left his mouth every time he slid into her vagina. 

Heat exploded in her belly. She clenched the ruffled bedspread with sweaty fingers. “Ooohhh God!” She whimpered. “Ohhhh God!!” 

 

Javik never lost his rhythm and took her almost agonizing slow. Kay gasped louder and louder. She asked him to fuck her faster. She pleaded and begged. But despite her impatience, she enjoyed their leisure act as much as he did. She was dripping juices onto the cover, glinting drops like liquid diamonds while he moved untiring back and forth inside her. He was really turned on; from her moaning and pleading, her sopping wet pussy and how she wailed with lust every time he buried himself up to the hilt in her body. He was rock-hard and her twat seemed getting tighter and tighter with every stroke. 

“So hot, so tight. So…” He moaned. “So… slick.” 

“Feels good, Javik?” She panted. 

“Feels wonderful.” He kneaded her buttcheeks and parted them some, tilting her abdomen slightly forward to be able to watch himself moving in and out of her wet hole. The sight aroused him even more. The veins along his shaft swelled and pulsed. His member was so thick and rigid it was almost painful by now. “I’ve forgotten how good this is. To feel someone so intensely.” 

Kay clenched her inner walls until he groaned. “Yeah, fuck me. Feel me around you.” She gasped. “You’re so … big. So… aahhgawd…Yes. Yes!” 

He moved some faster, still taking her with deliberate and well-measured thrusts. Both of them were wheezing and panting. Javik began to moan, breathless and a little shaky. His length was glowing hot. Kay sensed the growing need in his gradually quickening motions; she heard it in his deep groans. He couldn’t hold it much longer and she yearned to feel him come inside her. 

 

She expected him to pump harder and quicker, aiming for a wild, hard finish. Instead, only the sudden hitch in his breathing revealed when he was getting close. He began to gasp loud and fiercely. His fingers squeezed her waist, the pads pushing into her flesh until she felt his fingernails as well. His rhythm was growing a little fitful and jerky but without really changing the pace. And that turned her on the most; that he was still able to fuck her so leisurely, even on the edge of his orgasm. He was as hard as a steel rod inside her meanwhile and so big that it began to hurt her tender entrance. She mewled like a cat in heat when he started panting treacherously. 

“Ohhh … Gods! Aaaahh! Aahhhh!!! I… I’m… coming.” He moaned deep in his throat and pressed his loins hard against her butt, writhing and shuddering behind her. 

Kay squeezed his cock as hard as she could, her groaning competed with his. She gasped hotly the moment she felt him pump and jerk in her pussy, flooding her with his load. The strong, rapid contractions triggered her own climax. She whimpered and pulled his hand from her waist. 

“Touch me. Ohhgod. Touchme! Touch me!! Quick!!!” 

Javik placed a finger on her clit and pressed softly down. The slight pulsing he felt seemed to intensify. He stroked her, bringing her gently down from her high until his softening manhood slipped from her vagina. A hot gush of their mixed fluids dribbled onto the bedspread. 

She turned around when he straightened up and pulled her against his body. They moved more to the left, evading the big, damp spot on the ruffled covers between them. The Prothean lay down and she snuggled up against him. Both of them were still breathing hard. She smiled in her afterglow and drew small circles on his heaving, sweat damp chest with her forefinger. 

“Maybe… we should do this more often. If you like.” Kay raised her head and faced him. 

He’d closed his eyes and merely opened the smaller, second one a bit. The double pupil turned towards her. A faint smile pulled at his lips. “Maybe.” 

She perked her brows up. “Maybe?” 

“Maybe, yes. It was… nice.” 

“Nice?!” 

His furtive smile changed to a widening grin. 

“You’re messing with me.” Her comment had him opening his main eye on the left side as well. She wasn’t really sure but the glinting in his golden pupils seemed … amused. 

“Maybe…” 

“Oh you!” She poked his ribs. 

He chuckled. And Kay grinned. 

 

END


End file.
